


Together Makes it Easier

by AlexTheShipper



Series: Eudora Lives [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse Prevented, Bonding, Dave lives, Dysfunctional Family, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military, Time Travel, Vietnam War, eudora lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: When someone comes into the room, when someone saves him Klaus realizes he needs to warn her. There are two of them, and he can't watch his savior die.OrWhat would have happened if Eudora Patch lived, and went back in time with Klaus.





	Together Makes it Easier

 

Klaus was tied to a chair, bleeding, and surrounded by ghosts. He didn’t want to admit it, had never ever wanted to admit it, but he was terrified. He was trapped in a hotel room with two time traveling homicidal maniacs who wouldn’t hesitate to kill him, and he had no idea what was going to happen next. The moment they left him alone he dropped the deranged act and started looking for a way out. God smiling through this sort of pain was hard, and the withdrawal symptoms just made it harder. He needed to escape.

The gag in his mouth meant he couldn’t scream for help, and he needed to be loud enough to be noticed by someone outside, but quiet enough not to trap his captor’s attention. He scoots towards the window, and braces himself before slamming his face into the table. It fucking hurts like hell, but it’s loud, so he does it again.

If he were to be honest with himself, which he hates doing, he’d admit he didn’t expect anything to come out of it except a concussion. He was rapidly losing hope, and his grip on consciousness when a woman burst through the door holding a gun. He would probably be surprised if he wasn’t so dizzy.

“Are you Diego’s brother?” His gun toting mysterious savior asks, and that’s kind of a weird question, but he nods, ignoring the wave of darkness encroaching on his vision.

“Yeah!” He says, still muffled by the gag as she unties his hands. Then his savior takes out the gag, shushing him quietly. He takes a shaky breath, scrambling out of the chair and behind the bed.

“I’m Detective Patch.” His Savior, Patch, informs him, which makes a lot more sense than her being an angel, that had been his initial assumption. He flashes her his hello hand for a moment and then shakily crawls towards the corner.

They both hear sounds from the bathroom, and the click of the door opening.

“Police, drop the gun, or you’re going down.” Patch calls out a warning, and Klaus kind of loves her.

 “I’m coming out.” Hazel calls, and that’s just Hazel, the scary one is missing. Klaus needs to get away, he needs to run, he needs to say something.

“There’s two of them!” He yells, just as Ben’s head snaps up to look at something outside the window. “Behind you!” He makes a rush for the air vent, not wanting to see what happens as the gun fire starts. Not wanting to see Patch die. He wiggles into the vent, and gets stuck. There’s something there and he pauses for a moment.

“Move it!” Patch’s voice orders, and he does, shoving the thing in front of him as he crawls forward, aware of her crawling in after him. He’s still dizzy, and his hearing is fading in and out as he crawls through the vent his savior behind him.

“Thank you.” He says, when they emerge, but his savior isn’t done grabbing him by the elbow, and dragging him down the street completely unconcerned about the fact that he’s only wearing a towel and dripping blood.

“It’s my job, now c’mon we need to get to the police station I hit them but they’re not gonna stay down long, we can’t go back to my car so the bus it is.” She informs him, hustling him down the street, he clutches the strange briefcase to his chest and allows himself to be bustled along. “I hit them both, but they’ll live so we need to move.”

“Okay.” Klaus says, agreeing to the implied order, Ben trails behind them. The bus driver gives them a strange look as they climb aboard, but Patch stares him down, pulling Klaus into a seat.

“Now, we just have to get to the police station and then get you to a paramedic.” Patch comments, and a paramedic is better than a hospital at least, and he could probably use one. He zones out then, unsure of what she’s saying.

“What do you think is in here?” He asks, moving to open the briefcase. Maybe it’s money, he could get a lot of drugs with a briefcase full of money. He goes to open it, thumbs underneath the latches.

“That’s police evidence, you can’t-“ Eudora grabs onto the case just as he flicks it open and they’re both consumed by a blue light.

“-open it.” She finishes, but suddenly they aren’t on a bus anymore, they’re in a tent.

“Damn it! Incoming! No time, ladies!” A voice is yelling, and if Klaus didn’t know any better, he’d say this looked like an army barrack. “Charlie’s on the wire! Move it! All right, go!” The man is yelling, and there’s a flurry of action people grabbing helmets, and making for the door. “Who the hell brought a woman in here?” He asks, and Klaus notices the way Patch’s hackles rise at that. He turns his attention on Klaus. “You got mud in your ears, boy? Get dressed.” He’s looking right at the two of them.

“No, I’m, I’m not-“ Klaus stutters, no idea what to do. He isn’t a soldier, no matter how hard dad tried.

“War’s not gonna wait for you to get pretty!” The man yells, practically in his face and it’s true enough. “Chaz, get this man operational, and get him a pair of pants!” The yelling man moves on then, and somebody Chaz is handing him a pair of pants, as Patch seems content to grab a helmet and a gun.

“I’m Dave.” Chaz, Dave greets, grabbing his own gun and shooting Klaus a smile.

“Klaus.” Klaus replies. Like the yelling man says though, war doesn’t wait and there’s the distinct sound of gunfire from outside.

“Let’s go! Do you think I have time to waste!” The yelling man screams, bustling everyone out of the room. “Stop gawking and get those pants on. You! What are you doing with a gun?” This is directed at Patch, who ignores the man, hefting the rifle and cocking it.

“Klaus did you say? Stay behind me.” Patch says, and then she’s storming past the yelling man, and taking aim at the first person to aim at her. Klaus hurries into his pants snatching up a gun and following behind her. He can’t very well let his hero get killed.

“Yes ma’am.” He says, and then she shoots the first soldier, and the second. Dave follows them out, providing cover, and Klaus does his best with shaking hands to keep them safe, he’s not the best shot, but he knows how to go for the kill in hand to hand, turns out daddy dearest was good for something after all.

“You keep shooting like that lady we might keep you.” The yelling man comments to Patch once the camp is clear, she looks up at him, brow raised thoroughly unimpressed.

“You keep talking to me like that and I might shoot you.” She comments, and surprisingly enough the man just laughs.

“You’ve got some spirit in you. Welcome to the 172nd.” He slaps her on the shoulder and marches off shouting orders to load up. Klaus rushes back to the tent and grabs the briefcase before their all bustled onto a bus and shipped out to somewhere.

“How did you know how to do that?” Eudora asks, and he realizes there’s still blood on his hands from the fight, he rubs them awkwardly on his jeans.

“What, Diego didn’t tell you? Well, once upon a time there were Seven children…” Klaus starts the story then, presenting it like a bedtime story to pass the time as he explains how their father taught four-year-olds to gouge out a man’s eyes. Dave and Eudora listen with horrified attentiveness, but more surprisingly, they seem to believe him.

 

\---

 

That night Eudora and Klaus sit up in their shared bunk, holding the magic briefcase on their lap, and hope that it will send them back, but it doesn’t do anything. So, they stay, and Eudora offers to teach Klaus how to shoot in the morning.

The next night nothing happens either, and Klaus offers to teach Eudora some advanced hand to hand combat.

The night after that, nothing happens.

And again.

Weeks pass, then months, he learns how to shoot a rifle, how to fight a war that isn’t his, eventually his hands stop trembling, and the craving for drugs is ever present, but it’s manageable.

They stay with the 172nd, make friends, lose friends, and always Eudora Patch, his night in shining armor is by his side. She supports him, stops him from chasing after drugs and alcohol in nearby bars.

And Dave, Dave who smiles like the sun, despite the harshness of war. Dave who holds his hand on the nights when they do still tremble, when the screams of the ghosts get to be too much.

Somehow, in the middle of a war that ended before he was born, surrounded by bloody half exploded ghosts, and missing Ben like he’s lost a piece of himself, Klaus finds himself happiness.

Eventually there comes a day, where the forget to try the briefcase. Instead hanging out with their squad mates. Then they miss a few days, months pass and sometimes they don’t check the briefcase for a week. When they do check it, most of the time Klaus doesn’t want it to work.  

Until it absolutely has to, until Dave is bleeding under his hands. Until there’s no other choice.

“Medic!” Klaus screams, desperate, but there’s no one coming, just Eudora by his side, and a war that doesn’t care. “Medic!” He yells, desperate.

“He won’t survive, not here.” Eudora says, and he hears what she means, not now. The need the briefcase.

“The briefcase.” Klaus whispers, and then he’s pulling Dave with him and heading for their tent. Eudora is right beside him, a hand still pressing down on Dave’s wound as they run. Klaus can only do one thing, hope.

“We’re almost there.” Eudora says, and they both drop to their knee’s Dave supported between them as free hands reach out.

“Please work, please, please, please.” He begs, Eudora’s voice a whisper matching his and they each flip a switch, and beautiful miraculous light consumes them.

They appear on a bus, on a familiar street, and Klaus could cry, still clutching at Dave’s chest to keep him from bleeding out. Eudora is up immediately, running to the front of the bus.

“Reroute, to the hospital, now.” She orders, Klaus knows she wants to say that she has a man down. Want’s to order him around, but this isn’t the war. Still she speaks with the authority of someone accustomed to giving orders.

“What?” The bus driver splutters, glancing back at Dave. Eudora snaps her fingers.

“Eye’s on the road. I’m detective Eudora Patch, and we need to get to a hospital, now.” She demands, in the voice that says I’m a lieutenant even if their lack of paper work prevented her from ever formally earning the title. The driver listens.

They walk into a hospital in army green carrying a man covered in blood and begging for help, and then Dave is taken from his arms, and Klaus looks up to see Eudora running back to the bus, she returns with the briefcase, and they sit side by side crying until someone offers them a place to wash up.

It’s six days before they left, and hours later, after what felt like years, Dave gets out of surgery.

Dave lives.

Neither of them leaves the hospital for seven days, as they wait for Dave to be released. They wash their clothes in the sink in Dave’s tiny bathroom, and take turns keeping watch.

“How did you get here?” Ben demands, and he looks as frazzled as physically possible without a physical form. “Who is that?” He gestures to Dave, Klaus just beams at him, the urge to hug his brother impossibly frustrating. “You just disappeared; I’ve been looking for you for 24 hours.”

“God, I missed you, asshole.” Klaus grumbles, and Eudora perks up glancing around the room. “This is Dave, he’s from 1968, and he’s my boyfriend.” Klaus singsongs, shooting an incredibly soft look at Dave.

“Why are you the way you are?” Ben asks, pinching the bridge of his nose, which rude. Klaus’ boyfriend is great. Eudora walks over to stand by Klaus, shoulder to shoulder. They’re both just wearing tank tops matching tattoo’s on display.

“What?” Klaus whines, and Ben can’t help the small smile that takes over his face.

“Five is gonna kill you.” He says, but he sounds far more relieved than annoyed. Klaus smiles at him a bit of bite to it as he leans into Eudora’s side in a way that screams of familiarity.

“He can try.” Klaus says, and there’s something dangerous to his smile. Then it’s gone and Klaus is bouncing on his toes, Eudora smiles fondly and attempts to follow his gaze eye’s focusing on what to her must look like empty space.

“You must be Ben.” She says, and Klaus can’t help but snort a laugh when Ben nearly falls over from shock. “Klaus told us a lot about you, you’re a good brother. Thank you for being with him all these years.” She says, voice deadly serious, Klaus shoves her shoulder gently, but Ben is still gaping at her.

“I- I, of course, of course.” He doesn’t know what else to say. Klaus has never pretended he wasn’t here, but despite knowing Klaus spoke to ghosts, nobody had ever tried to address Ben since he died except Klaus.

“He said of course he had to take care of my beautiful booty.” Klaus states, grinning impishly at Eudora as he bumps his shoulder with hers.

“He better not have.” Dave grumbles from the bed, and suddenly Eudora is cracking up, pulling Klaus into a headlock to ruffle his hair.

“You’re so close to them.” Ben comments, and it sounds lost. Klaus, pulls himself out of Eudora’s grasp, and walks up to his brother.

“I am ten months sober, and I haven’t seen you in forever so we’re going to try something, okay?” Klaus asks, Ben nods, looking a little wary, and then a blue glow takes over Klaus’ hands and he reaches out and touches something solid.

“Oh my god.” Ben whispers, and then they’re hugging, clinging to each other like a life line, not having Ben had been the worst part about being in the past.  

 “Ben.” Dave calls when they finally pull apart. “Thank you for watching out for our resident idiot.” He says, and Klaus is torn between hovering at his bedside and poking Ben repeatedly in the face. He settles for the poking which despite the annoyed look Ben does not attempt to stop.

\---

“You’re being released.” The woman with the computer push cart informs them. “Next time maybe be a little more careful with your civil war reenactment or whatever.” She grumbles, giving their outfits a glare. It’s been a little over a week and they’re both absolutely disgusting. Dave got lucky; he got a hospital gown. Which meant Klaus was lucky, he got to see Dave’s ass.  

“God, we’re gross.” Klaus comments aloud, because he has no filter. “Well, not you Ben, you look pristine as ever.” The woman clears her throat pointedly holding out a tablet. Dave’s eyes are bulging out of his head, which yeah inflation is a hell of a thing. Oh yeah, and tablets.

“Klaus.” Eudora says warningly, and right no talking to ghosts around medical professionals. Also no letting the man out of time attempt to work a tablet in front of someone.

“Here, you can send the bill to this address.” Klaus offers, grabbing the tablet and typing the address for the academy, Mom would deal with it. “Now, let’s head back to mine and we can get cleaned up.” He says, clapping his hands together.

“The patient is supposed to sign-“ The nice lady with the computer says, and Klaus just waves her off, and grabs his jacket. It’s time to go to The Academy.

It’s not quite that easy, they have to maneuver Dave into a wheelchair and then into a taxi, first and that takes some doing.  Not to mention carting around the bulky ass briefcase, which is still police evidence according to Eudora so they can’t just bail on it. Although that probably has more to do with the whole time travel aspect than the police custody thing.

 ---

Getting Dave out of the taxi and into the house is a struggle and Klaus is glad for the extra muscle he’s put on as he half carries Dave up the front steps. Stairs are not happening Dave can camp on the couch for a while. They’re in the process of settling him in, laughing amongst themselves when a shadow appears in the doorway.

“Klaus!” That’s Luther, aka Debbie Downer, Aka dad was right, aka kill joy, aka nerd, aka loser, aka annoying. “What do you think you’re doing? Who is this?” Luther asks, well asks would be putting it kindly, demanding was more Luther’s speed. Both Klaus and Eudora are about to respond when Luther decides he’s not done. “Whatever, I don’t care, just get your junkie friends out of the house, we’re having a family meeting, now.” God, seriously Luther.

“Look, brother-o-mine things are pretty fucked up right now, and I would like them to not be.” Klaus says, and Luther blinks looking lost as usual. Klaus stares angrily into Luther’s eyes for possibly the first time. “But things are fucked up, and I am handling it, so if you could take your head out of your ass and back the fuck off,” Klaus hisses, abruptly shifting to a more cheerful tone, “Well that, that would be wonderful.” He’s ten months sober and happier than he’s ever been and Luther doesn’t get to ruin that.

“What?” Luther seems an almost hilarious mix of confused and affronted. Klaus can’t find it in himself to care about it, especially not when Luther reaches out to grab him, prepared to manhandle him into submission. He dodges.

“He said, back the fuck off.” Eudora spits, and she looks pissed, Dave would be standing behind her if he could stand up without help. Klaus isn’t sure if it’s the junkie comment, or the manhandling that has her so pissed.

“Luther vs. Eudora showdown?” Klaus whispers, leaning towards Ben. “Damn should have brought popcorn.” Ben snorts, see he’s funny take that Diego.

“So, back off.” Eudora says, her tiny frame dwarfed besides Luther as she storms into his space.  Shockingly, Luther takes a nervous step back, Eudora’s kind of magical with her ability to terrify douchebags.

“Now ma’am,” Luther starts, and Klaus winces, because bad move monkey man. “Klaus is my brother-“ Dave’s nose scrunches up in disgust at that comment, thinking that being someone’s brother gives you the right to push them around, how old is this asshole.

“Don’t call me ma’am.” Eudora growls, stalking forward. If Klaus wasn’t so gay he would find that insanely attractive. Like dame girl. “And do not for a moment think that being related to someone gives you permission to abuse them.” She takes another step toward him, and he takes another step back, and okay it’s hot even to Klaus.

He sticks two fingers in his mouth and whistles, Eudora flips him off immediately her eyes never leaving the hole she’s attempting to bore into Luther’s head. “Yes Eudora!” He cheers, Dave giggles.

“Miss.” Luther says, which is really not any better. “You don’t understand.” Eudora’s head tilts to the side, and she waits for him to elaborate he doesn’t.

“What don’t I understand Luther?” She ask, and he balks slightly when she says his name. “What part of you using your super strength, and your size to intimidate, harass, and physically assault your siblings am I not understanding?” Luther’s mouth opens and closes repeatedly, but no sound comes out.

“He looks like a fish.” Klaus giggles, god this is a fantastic show. Ben rolls his eyes, but Klaus is pretty sure he’s holding back a laugh too.

“I think you’re the one who doesn’t understand.” Eudora says, used to ignoring Klaus’ antics by now. “So, let me lay it out for you. I am detective Eudora Patch and if I ever find out you’ve harmed a single hair on any of your family’s heads, I will make personally certain that they find a cage that they can keep you in.”  Luther balks. “Understood?”

“Are you threating me?” He asks, and he’s pulling himself taller now, attempting to intimidate her. She looks him in the eye, not backing down for a moment.

“No, I’m informing you that you don’t get to assault others and get away with it.” She says, and her voice is harsh as steel. “Reginald Hargreeve’s did enough damage to his children, I won’t allow you to do any more.” He opens his mouth to argue, she steps towards him. “Stand down soldier.” She orders, and it’s like he deflates.

“Woo! Go Lieutenant Eudora!” Klaus cheers clapping loudly, Dave joins in a bit more subdued while Ben just rolls his eyes at Klaus’ antics.

“Eu-Eudora?” Diego’s voice calls out from the doorway, and her eyes snap to him. “Oh m-m-my god, Klaus.” Shit, Klaus hasn’t heard him stutter like that in years. “You guys are okay, I-I couldn’t find you. There was so much b-blood. I’ve been so wo-worried.” He says, and Klaus despite the added muscle is nearly swept off his feet as Diego yanks him and Eudora into a tight hug. “Where have you b-been?”

“That’s a long story.” Eudora mumbles, clinging to the both of them. Klaus is never one to turn down a hug, even an awkward third wheel hug, so he just does his best to wiggle his way into the middle.

“You’re never gonna believe it Dee.” Klaus says, smiling at his brother. There’s a soft pop somewhere in the room, and Klaus instinctively drops pulling Diego and Eudora down with him, her hand reaches for a rifle she isn’t carrying, and they catch sight of Five.

“Jesus fuck, give a soldier a heart attack why don’t you?” Dave grumbles, hand against the bandage on his chest.

“Soldier?” Luther whispers to himself, Diego shoots him a look and shrugs.

“Where did you get this?” Five holds up the briefcase, looking like an actual child on Christmas morning instead of a grumpy old man in a child’s body.

“You know, time travelling assassin’s with creepy masks. They tortured me I stole their time traveling briefcase. Fought in the Vietnam war. How’s everybody else’s day been going?” Klaus rattles off before looking around the room. Everyone except Dave and Eudora look a little shell shocked. He shrugs, as if it’s not a big deal, and Five seems to agree, face lighting up.

“We have a bargaining chip!” He announces, with way too much glee, honestly, he’s like a horror movie.

“We are not giving time traveling assassin’s that.” Eudora states, plain and simple, standing up and dusting herself off. “It’s dangerous, and it’s police evidence.”

“You really think cops should have a time traveling briefcase?” Five scoffs, and he’s not wrong. “We can use it,” He clutches it to his chest. “Do you have a better idea?” He sneers, the way he always does.

“Yes, old man, I do.” She states, rolling her eyes at the sheer idiocy of men. “Use a decoy.” She turns to look at the room. “Now I want everyone here, it’s time to talk about the apocalypse.” She announces.

“I’ll get Allison.” Luther says, before taking off up the stairs.  

 “Bye moonboy!” Klaus waves at his retreating back, Dave pinches his side. “What, he’s moon boy.” He defends, getting a fond headshake.

“Your family is fun.” Dave says.

“I know, they’re so easy to mess with.” Klaus bounces on his heels, giddy with excitement. “Now before we do the apocalypse talk, we need to call Vanya, and I need a shower. Eudora, keep watch.” He says, and then he’s disappearing up the stairs. She shifts to stand by Dave, natural and protective.

\---

“When did you meet Eudora?” Diego asks, the moment she leaves to go shower. Klaus is surprised he managed to wait that long, he could have just asked her.   

“Yesterday, or ten months ago, depending on how you look at it.” Klaus shrugs, “Guess who’s the physically older brother now.” He jerks his thumbs towards his chest with a proud smile. “This guy.” If anything, Diego looks more confused. “What part of time travelling briefcase is tripping you up?” He asks, teasing.

“You’re still my little brother.” Diego announces, firm. Klaus scowls at that.

“I was never your little brother, we’re the same age!” The indignity of this accusation, it’s just not right. Klaus is hurt, truly.

“I don’t know, you’re pretty little.” Diego smirks, and how dare he, it’s not Klaus’s fault his family is full of workout enthusiasts. He bounces into a loose boxer stance in challenge, only getting a chuckle from Diego.

“Okay everyone’s here, we can finally have our family meeting.” Luther announces, shutting the living room door behind him, and shooting Klaus and Dave a glare. Klaus looks around the room counting on his fingers.

“Luther, I hate to break it to you, but we’re missing Eudora, and Vanya.” He says, patting the big guy condescendingly on the shoulder. Luther shoves him off, a little rough but Klaus is used to picking himself up off the floor.

“Eudora isn’t family.” Luther states, like it’s really that simple to him.

“For the last ten months Eudora Patch has been better family to me than anyone in this room has been in the last 30 years.” Klaus grits out, hands balling into fists. The happy go lucky air disappears as he stares down Luther.

“Hey.” Ben complains.

“Except you Ben, you’re the best.” Klaus shoots a finger gun towards his brother’s ghost. “Eudora Patch is more my family than any of you, so we are going to wait for her, and we’re going to call Vanya.” He looks around to gauge the room, Five looks like he doesn’t care, Diego looks ready to punch Luther if he makes a wrong move, and Allison is inching away from the big guy.   

“Where’s Vanya?” Eudora asks, towel wrapped around her hair. The tension sizzles out of the room as Klaus bounds over to her with a smile.

“Someone thought we didn’t need to call her.” He singsongs, nodding towards Luther.

“Well, she isn’t exactly useful.” Luther hedges, and wow he thinks that’s a defense. Allison and Eudora both turn furious glares on him. “I just mean, she doesn’t have powers.” He throws his hands up in frustration, as if he wasn’t the one being a colossal, get it because he’s big, douche.

“I thought this was a family meeting.” Eudora points out. “Last time I checked people didn’t get kicked out of families for not being useful.” Diego’s been scowling ever since Vanya was mentioned.

“No, they get kicked out for sharing all your secrets with the world.” He grumbles, and Eudora looks classically unimpressed. Again, Klaus regrets not brining popcorn. “After what she did- What she wrote about us.” He scoffs, shaking his head.

“You mean the book that she wrote explaining the years of neglect and loneliness she faced after being constantly left out by her family? The book that pointed out how painfully dysfunctional your family was and the abuses you all suffered to the world?” She asks, he nods not meeting her eyes. “From what Klaus told me that book was a cry for help, for someone to finally pay attention to the one that was always left out.” She gestures to the portraits in the room, always missing Number Seven. “Your solution is to leave her out more?”

“Yes?” Diego says, and wow he actually sounds unsure of himself, it’s amazing.

“Klaus, call your sister.” Eudora orders, and Klaus skips over to snag Diego’s phone from his pocket with a jaunty salute to Eudora.

“Yes Lieutenant.” He says, dialing, and skipping back out of Diego’s reach when he tries to take his phone back.

“ _Diego_?” Vanya asks, and the hopeful surprise in her voice is a little bit heartbreaking.

“Sorry to disappoint, it’s just me your significantly more fabulous brother.” Klaus says, bouncing on his heels. Diego scowls at him, but Dave giggles so, worth it.

“ _Oh_.” And god she doesn’t have to sound so disappointed. “ _What’s up I was on my way over, I have news_.” And that’s a little better, she sounds excited.

“News, oh goody.” Klaus would clap, but then he might drop the phone. “I was calling to invite you to a family meeting so this is perfect, when will you be here Van?” There’s a moment of silence.

 _“Family meeting? And everyone wants me there?”_ She asks, Klaus nods even though she can’t see him.

“Oh yeah, and you have to meet my new friend Eudora, she’s the best.” He says, giving Eudora a thumbs up.

 _“I’ll be there in five minutes, I have a friend with me.”_ Her voice takes on a weird tone, a fond tone when she says friend, and oh my god does baby Vanya have a girlfriend, this is so exciting.

“See you then!” Klaus says, turning a glare on his family as he hangs up. “Now if any of you say anything mean about Vanya, I will kick you.” He still has his army boots on and he is ready to do some damage if necessary. “She’s brining a friend.”

“What part of family meeting do you not understand?” Luther scowls at him, and Allison looks strangely concerned.  Klaus just shrugs his shoulders, and heads for the front door so he can greet Vanya and her ‘friend’, who is not at all who he was expecting.

“Hey Klaus, this is Leonard.” Vanya says, gesturing to what looks like an incredibly boring man. He thought Vanya had taste, sheesh. Oh well, they can’t all be winners like Dave.

“Fabulous to meet you, everyone’s in the living room.” He hugs Vanya, just because he can, and then practically skips back into the living room taking up position next to Eudora. “Good news first than all the apocalypse talk.” He announces, getting a few glares. Vanya smiles shyly at him.

“I made first chair, and I have a solo at the concert this week. I got you all ticket’s if you’d like to come.” She says, and she looks nervous, like she’s waiting for them to say no.

“Of course!” Klaus cheers, “God I haven’t heard you play in forever, I’m so excited.”

“Klaus, the apocalypse is the same day as the concert.” Five points out, before turning an apologetic smile on Vanya. “We can’t go.”

“Speak for yourself, I want to see her play.” Klaus stomps his foot angrily. Five scowls at him.

“So, do I, but I also want to make sure this isn’t the only chance we ever get.” Five hisses. “I can’t go to the concert, and stop the apocalypse.

“Well I’m going, apocalypse or no.” Klaus says. “Eudora can take your ticket, if that’s okay sister mine.” He asks, turning a pleading look on Vanya who’s mouth is hanging open.

“Wait, what’s this about the apocalypse? I mean Five mentioned it, but I thought it was just time travel affecting him.” She says, and everyone shrugs, because it seems like it’s true with all the people with guns and kidnapping and stuff. “Tell me everything.”

“Honey, we should go.” Leonard says, and wow he’s worse than boring, he’s annoying, and that’s coming from Klaus. “We were gonna go out to my grandma’s cabin remember.”

“This kind of takes precedence, don’t you think?” Vanya says, gesturing to the room at large. Everyone is glaring at Leonard, Klaus included.

“I just, after everything they’ve done-“ He hedges, and Vanya blinks, and it looks like she finally realized something. Hopefully it’s that her man is shitty, because god he seems terrible.

“Dude.” Allison says.

“Leonard, just leave.” Vanya, waves to the door. “I’ll catch up with you next week, at your lesson.” He doesn’t move, mouth opening and closing.

“I’m the only one who understands you Vanya, how special you are.” Leonard says, and wow creepy and crazy way to go Vanya.

“You’re going to leave now.” Luther decides, and wow the big guy finally made a correct decision for once.

\---

 

“Dot, what can I do for you?” The Handler asks, looking up as the woman enters her office with an armful of papers.

“Something’s gone wrong, very wrong.” Dot says, shuffling through her reports.

“What’s wrong with the apocalypse?” The Handler asks, friendly smile still on her face as Dot drops the reports onto her desk.

“It isn’t happening.” Dot admits.

“I’m going to Kill Five Hargreeves.”


End file.
